This invention relates generally to a golf putter with an elongated shaft and a method of using the putter.
There are a variety of styles and configurations of golf clubs available on the market within the specialized class of golf clubs known as "putters." Briefly, golf putters are specially designed for use in putting a golf ball along substantially smooth grass portions of a golf course, known as "putting greens." Because the object of a golf game is to complete the golf course with as few golf club strokes as possible, and because putting often accounts for nearly half of the golfer's total strokes over an average golf course, putters are of particular importance to dedicated golfers.
When putting, the golfer is attempting to keep the ball on the ground during its travel towards the hole. A vast majority of putts are of a relatively short distance, requiring directional accuracy as a priority, with the force delivered to the ball generally being less than would be desired when using regular golf clubs.
In an attempt to provide the golfer with greater accuracy in putting, elongated putters have been developed. Typically, with such elongated putters, the golfer would place his left hand at the top of the putter's shaft and the golfer's right hand would be placed approximately midway along the putter's shaft to allow the putter to pivot about the left hand, which acts as a pivot point, during a putting swing. Such a putter is described in the February 1988 issue of Golf Digest (page 111).
Another elongated putter was discussed in the January 1979 issue of Golf Digest (pages 23-24), wherein the upper end of the putter's shaft is inserted in the golfer's left armpit. Standing more upright than is normal for putting in a seemingly awkward position, the golfer then grasps the shaft with both hands during a putting stroke. The grip used in grasping the putter is generally unlike the grip conventionally used during putting. Further, because the putter is inserted in the golfer's armpit, the length of the shaft could be critical in determining the comfort and usability of the putter for a golfer of a particular height, putting style, etc.
Still another elongated shaft is discussed in the Jun. 19, 1964 issue of Golf World (page 4). When using that putter, the golfer bends over in a rather awkward position such that his back is substantially parallel to the ground. He anchors with his left hand the upper portion of the putter's shaft on his right shoulder, near his neck. The golfer's right hand then grasps the lower portion of the putter's shaft to make a putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,086 issued to Parmley on Jun. 8, 1965, and 4,163,554 issued to Bernhardt on Aug. 7, 1979, both disclose elongated putters. In the Parmley patent, the upper end of the putter's shaft is pressed against the golfer's abdomen and pivots with respect to the abdomen during the putting stroke. In the Bernhardt patent, an elongated putter is disclosed which is used to putt a golf ball in a modified croquet style, i.e., with the golfer facing the hole and swinging the club in an arc spanning substantially parallel to his side during putting. A disadvantage of croquet style putters has been that their use is limited by United States Golf Association (hereinafter "USGA") rules, which require that a golfer have both feet on one side of the line which extends through the ball and the cup. This rule necessarily prohibits swinging a croquet style putter in true croquet form, wherein the putter would be swung between the golfer's legs, because such would normally require the golfer to straddle the line connecting the ball and cup.
A common problem among golfers during putting is that the golfer may bend or "break" his wrists during putting. This can cause loss of directional and speed control of the ball during putting, resulting in poor speed and/or direction, and in its most extreme form, a phenomena commonly known as the "yips."
One attempt to hold steady the left wrist during putting, thereby preventing the left wrist from flexing, has been the development of a modified gripping of the club wherein the bottom of the grip is held with the left hand, and the right hand is separated from the left hand and holds the shaft against the left forearm. This type of modified grip has been used by professional golfer Bernhard Langer, and is described in the March 1992 issue of Golf Magazine (page 108). Disadvantages of the modified grip are that when using a conventional putter, the golfer is forced to bend over more than would be necessary if using a traditional grip and that the same "feel" does not exist that many golfers attribute to the more traditional two handed grip. This lack of "feel" is often a source of criticism of existing elongated putters.
From the foregoing, it is evident that problems exist with a variety of attempts to improve a golfer's putting. Accordingly, the golf putter and putting method of the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.